Frère Jacques
by princessed
Summary: Petit oneshot qui se déroule juste après l'épisode les sans-codes de 'Code Lyoko Evolution'. Les parents d'Odd sont convoqués par le proviseur.


Disclaimer : comment aurais-je pu inventer une série pareille ?

_Frère Jacques_

Le cœur battant, Odd Della Robbia entra dans le bureau du proviseur. Pourquoi, oh, pourquoi ses parents passaient-ils en ville le lendemain du jour où il avait récolté six heures de colle ? Il allait se faire massacrer !

Le plus étrange était que d'une certaine façon, il avait envie qu'ils réagissent à sa grosse bêtise. Ses parents s'étaient toujours montrés trop cools, trop indulgents. En outre, le collégien avait toujours eu l'impression de recevoir moins d'attention que ses sœurs aînées si turbulentes. Peut-être que cela allait changer. Mais avoir chanté une comptine dans le micro… Non, ses parents allaient le prendre pour un dingue !

D'ailleurs, ils l'attendaient, habillés comme d'habitude c'est-à-dire avec des tenues qui évoquaient tout sauf des adultes sérieux. Il alla les embrasser, après quoi le proviseur lui fit signe de s'assoir.

- Vous voilà, Della Robbia ! lança-t-il. Monsieur, Madame, en tant que proviseur, j'ai le devoir de vous annoncer que je m'inquiète pour votre fils.

- Comment ? s'écria sa mère. Il est malade ?

- Non. Au moins, il a la santé. Hier, Monsieur Morales a surpris Odd en train de s'amuser avec le haut-parleur du collège. Ecoutez un peu.

Le proviseur appuya sur une touche et la voix presque enfantine d'Odd résonna dans la pièce. _Frère Jacques, frère Jacques…_ Ses parents échangèrent un regard effaré et pour la première fois de sa vie, Odd pensa qu'ils avaient l'air déçu.

Le proviseur coupa l'enregistrement et interrogea les parents du regard. Ceux-ci semblaient vraiment catastrophés.

- C'est inacceptable, dit enfin sa mère.

- Oui, ajouta son père. On a toujours cru en toi, mon petit, mais là, je ne sais pas quoi dire.

- Comme je vous le dis, continua le proviseur, Odd a beaucoup de potentiel. Le problème, c'est qu'il ne sait pas toujours l'exploiter de façon positive.

- Il va falloir qu'on corrige ça ! s'écria son père. Odd, tu as chanté faux du début jusqu'à la fin ! Avec tous les disques d'enfer qu'on t'a fait écouter depuis que tu es né, tu devrais au moins savoir chanter correctement !

- S'il ne s'agissait que de ça… murmura sa mère. Pourquoi avoir choisi une comptine aussi conventionnelle ? Un peu d'originalité, ça ne fait pas de mal ! Tu aurais pu chanter, je ne sais pas… _Break dance avec les relous_ !

- Ou _Mega teuf Toof touf potiron_ ! proposa le père.

- Dans la famille, tout le monde adore la musique, expliqua la mère. Pauline joue de l'harmonica et Adèle, de la guitare. Elles font tout ensemble, ce qui est normal, pour des jumelles…

- Des jumelles ! s'écria Odd. Alors c'est pour ça que je ne reconnais pas leurs voix au téléphone ? J'avais jamais pigé qu'elles étaient jumelles !

- T'exagères, elles ne sont jamais habillées pareil, protesta le père. Elisabeth a gagné un concours de karaoke…

- Nous nous égarons ! protesta le proviseur. Odd a joué avec le haut-parleur sans en demander la permission.

- Oh, nous sommes désolés, répondit la mère. Odd, il faudra que tu t'inscrives à l'avance pour chanter dans le haut-parleur.

- Le haut-parleur n'est pas un jouet ! s'écria Jean-Pierre Delmas. Aucun élève n'a le droit de chanter dedans…

Les parents eurent l'air franchement déçu. Ils acquiescèrent cependant.

- On vous promet qu'il ne chantera plus dedans, murmura la mère. Mais est-ce qu'au moins, vous proposez des activités artistiques pour les élèves ?

- Oui, assura le proviseur. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet.

- C'est que nos enfants sont tellement doués ! s'écria le père. Odd et Marie sont tous deux d'excellents dessinateurs…

Pendant l'heure qui suivit, le proviseur Delmas essaya en vain d'expliquer sa version du problème aux parents d'Odd. Tout ce qu'il gagna, ce fut une invitation gratuite pour le prochain concert des jumelles et des billets pour le premier vernissage de l'aînée. En fin de journée, il demanda à Jim de poser un verrou sur le haut-parleur, prit une double aspirine et alla se coucher.

_La fin !_


End file.
